A general electronic camera can deal with images of various resolutions according to the function, such as a still image, a live image and a moving image. For example, in a CMOS-type solid state image sensor used widely in an electronic camera, only a necessary part of an image shooting screen can be read, and reading can be performed with rows thinned out (for example, see Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, in the shooting of a live image, a moving image or the like, an electronic shutter of a rolling shutter method is used. In the rolling shutter method, an operation of resetting charges accumulated in the photoelectric conversion parts of the individual pixels of a solid state image sensor arranged in a matrix and an operation of converting, after the resetting, the charges accumulated in the photoelectric conversion parts into electric signals and reading them are repeatedly performed in each row.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No.